1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to data output devices and methods, and more particularly to a computing device, a storage medium and a method for outputting dimension data using the computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Dimensional Measuring Interface Specification (DMIS) programs are general dimension programs written according to a DMIS standard. However, because objects (e.g. a workpiece) have become more and more complicated and because large amounts of dimension data needs to be output from the DMIS programs, a report of the dimension data usually has to be output manually. Therefore, it is difficult to manage the dimension data efficiently and conveniently, such as sorting or analyzing the dimension data. Furthermore, the dimension data from the DMIS programs may not be quickly and conveniently output for obtaining desired data according to user preferences and requirements.